


工作日记 3

by Hane000



Category: vmin - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hane000/pseuds/Hane000





	工作日记 3

一整节金融课，朴智旻趴在桌上望着窗外的雨发呆，一动不动。

什么时候春雨也变成薄荷味了呢...

为什么老师说的话进到自己耳朵里就变成了昨晚那个慵懒的声音呢...

“玧其哥...”朴智旻不小心说漏了心声。

“啥？”

“啊...号锡哥，没啥！”

“智旻你这两天怎么总是心不在焉的？看你黑眼圈也那么重，不是又通宵练舞了吧？”

郑号锡的手轻轻抚上他软软的脸颊，“不用那么认真的，这次就是个省里的比赛而已，凭我们智旻现在的水平肯定没问题！”

朴智旻只能选择沉默地点点头。

其实自己不好好练舞已经有一段时间了。自从上次在酒吧遇到了金泰亨，跳舞对于朴智旻的意义就变了...

变成什么了呢...

性暗示？

又或许只是调情的手段...

昨晚，如果自己没跳舞，如果酒吧没有因为金泰亨被清场，玧其哥是不是也不会要自己...

想到这里朴智旻苦笑了一声。

“哦对金老师说要找你来着。”郑号锡突然转移了话题。

“哪个金老师？”

“还能有哪个金老师找你！”

“金硕珍？”

郑号锡点点头。

朴智旻无奈地叹了口气，别过头去不再看窗外。

*************

一走出教室，朴智旻和郑号锡两人就被走廊上女生的尖叫声吸引了注意力。

至于她们在尖叫什么...

一个西装笔挺的男人正站在朴智旻他们教室门口。湛蓝的发色和雕刻般的五官成功吸引了一整层学生的注意力。

“智旻，跟我走。”

当然，还有他那低沉诱人的嗓音。

说罢，他一把抓住朴智旻的手腕就想把人拉走。

虽然昨晚酒吧的灯光有些模糊，但是这个高挺的鼻梁和辨识度如此高的声音让郑号锡一瞬间就认出了眼前人。

“金泰亨，你干什么？”郑号锡上前拦住了他。

男人冷笑一声，回头俯在朴智旻耳边低声说了句什么，朴智旻突然便放大了瞳孔，颤抖地答应了男人。

“号锡哥，还得麻烦你和金老师说一声我改天再去了...泰亨家里有事需要我...”

甩开独自愣神的郑号锡，在女生们灼灼的目光下，金泰亨拉着朴智旻离开了。

 

当朴智旻再次夺回意识时，自己已经是在金家豪宅里了。

熟悉的房间，熟悉的器具，还有自己再也熟悉不过的语气。

“脱了。”

身体仿佛不受控制，朴智旻身上的衣物一件件滑落在地上，就连最后遮羞的内裤也像自己长了手脚一般褪去了。

金泰亨吻上了他，没有技巧，没有调情，有的只是控制和征服...霸道的舌尖不放过口腔的任何一寸黏膜，搅动着，碾压着。

“泰亨...我怕...”

然而朴智旻无力的求饶在金泰亨眼里与挑逗无别。

“抬起来。”

他还是那么冷漠。

可是朴智旻还是乖乖照做了，摆成了金泰亨最喜欢的姿势：双臂伸直被绑在一起，绳索缠绕着右腿向一侧打开，只留左脚脚尖支撑着自己的体重。手脚在绳索的摩擦下已经有了红印，禁闭着等待临幸的后穴在这个姿势下也一览无余。

而最恐怖的还是金泰亨用领带掩住自己双眼的一瞬间。

本就敏感的身体在失去了视觉的感官后变得更经不起挑逗。在金泰亨的爱抚下，朴智旻开始控制不住地呻吟起来，性器渐渐抬起了头。

可谁知金泰亨又用黑色绑带在他蘑菇头上打了一个蝴蝶结，像是精心打包的礼物。

绑带打成结的一瞬间，朴智旻又失声叫了出来。

“嘘！”金泰亨将食指放在朴智旻唇上。“你忘了咱们的约定吗？叫一声就怎么来着，嗯？”

“就...就要...往后面插一根...”朴智旻像是想到了什么痛苦的回忆，开始颤抖起来。

“嗯...记住了哦...今天旻旻已经要插一根了...”

说罢，金泰亨拿起了不远处器具架上的皮鞭。尖端抚摸过朴智旻白嫩的大腿内侧，惹得朴智旻想把腿并拢，奈何双腿都被绳索固定，动弹不得。

“旻旻昨天叫得很浪呢，看来那个贱男人插你插得很爽啊？”

皮鞭抽在朴智旻敏感的大腿根部，马上便浮现出一道色情的红印。

“怎么？他的肉棒好吃吗，嗯？”

“我出差一个多月你就敢上别的男人的床了？”

“他们操得爽还是我操得爽？”

“就你在床上那副骚样，他们能满足你？”

“你好可怜...明明一点都不爽，还要叫得那么淫荡...”

“没关系，现在我回来了，可以继续疼爱你了...”

每说一句，皮鞭便抽打朴智旻一次，起初的疼痛渐渐变成了酥麻，被遮住双眼更能感受到皮鞭上的每一个小尖齿。

白皙的皮肤上已布满了红痕。可金泰亨停手后，突如其来的空虚感让朴智旻扭了扭身子，被束缚的蘑菇头开始渗出点点黏液，柱体轻微颤抖着...而这些无疑更刺激了金泰亨蹂躏他的欲望。

“记住，别叫出来。”金泰亨拿起一根按摩棒，没有经过任何扩张和润滑，硬生生插入朴智旻的后穴，上面的突起摩擦得甬道生疼。

“啊！”朴智旻一声尖叫，四肢骤然一缩，震得捆绑自己的铁架丁零当啷地响。

“说好不出声的...旻旻又不听话了...”

说罢金泰亨将按摩棒直接开到最高档位。硅胶的巨物在小穴里扭动着，每一次都重重地碾压在前列腺的小凸起上。朴智旻想大声叫出来，但他知道金泰亨是说到做到的人，再往穴里插一根自己就要没命了...

“嗯...泰亨...唔...”朴智旻难耐地扭动着身子，性器一抖一抖的，看得金泰亨两眼直冒火。

“不行哦，旻旻还欠我一根。”

忍住操干他的欲望，金泰亨把那根玻璃连珠拿了过来，在朴智旻大腿根部摩擦，他知道朴智旻最喜欢这根了。

“快看，这不是旻旻最喜欢的吗？”

朴智旻剧烈地颤抖着...

“哦我忘了你看不到...那就...”金泰亨从正面搂住朴智旻，扒开他的臀瓣，将玻璃珠对准后穴插进去了一节。

玻璃冰凉的触感让朴智旻深吸了一口气，嘴角不停流着口水，后穴也在滴滴答答淌着肠液，好一副淫乱的场景。

待朴智旻适应了一些，金泰亨缓缓将整根玻璃送了进去，在另一根按摩棒的作用下，玻璃珠有节奏地敲打在肠壁上。

朴智旻已然高潮，根本控制不住嘴角甜蜜的呻吟声，性器剧烈地弹跳着，马眼抑制不住地冒出透明的液体...

“泰亨...泰亨...”

金泰亨看得出来，他要射了。

可他哪能如他愿，一把抽出了穴里的两根按摩棒，带出了稀稀拉拉的肠液。

“旻旻这么快就高潮了？”

“看来那些男人调教得不错啊？”

朴智旻吐着舌头大口喘着气，好像口中吸入的凉气能填补后穴的空虚一般。性器在空中孤零零地颤抖着，前端的绑带被黏液浸湿，颜色更深了。

终于，金泰亨解开了朴智旻四肢的绳索。面对突然的解脱，朴智旻没了力气，整个人挂在了金泰亨肩上。而金泰亨则顺势两人抗到床上，用手铐将朴智旻的双手拷在了床头。

“先好好尝尝你才行...”

伴随着声音，浓艳的红酒倾倒在床上人白嫩的胸前，冰冷又刺激，仿佛渗入了全身的细胞，朴智旻扭动着腰，享受酒精带给自己的醉意。

“好香...”金泰亨嗅着浓郁的红酒香，俯身用舌尖轻触早已挺立的乳头，吸吮，碾磨，拉扯...朴智旻全身颤栗起来。“我们智旻果然是最香的...他们都比不上你...”

“泰亨...快...快让我射好不好...泰亨...啊！”

金泰亨一把松开性器上的绑带，果然朴智旻就颤抖地射了自己一身。

没有给他任何的适应时间，金泰亨一个挺身将自己送了进去。

“果然这里已经不是我的形状了呢...”

金泰亨缓慢地抽插着，边贪婪地吸吮着朴智旻的每一寸皮肤，将身上斑驳的红酒舔净。抽插的速度虽然缓慢，却能每一下都顶在敏感点上。刚射过的身体异常敏感，朴智旻下意识配合他弓起了腰，渴望着更多。

“泰亨，快...快点...”嘴角还挂着口水。

如果被强奸，挣脱不掉就学会享受。大概说的就是现在的朴智旻吧。

“智旻...”金泰亨将手指插入朴智旻发丝间，在他呼着热气呼唤他的名字。微醺的酒精气息飘入朴智旻耳蜗，沿着血液传送到大脑，麻痹了他所有的理智...

“操我...操我...快！”

被欲望控制的朴智旻是金泰亨最喜欢的，可他还不满足。

“智旻...想象一下...现在不是我一个人在操你...”金泰亨想要击溃朴智旻最后地那点自尊。“现在周围全都是人...他们都在看着你被我操...你叫得每一声他们都听得到...想一会儿他们也来操你吗？”

朴智旻疯狂地摇头。

“你上别人床的时候不也挺放得开的吗？我不在的这段时间你都出名了啊？”

金泰亨把乳夹夹在了朴智旻耸立地乳头上，震动一开，朴智旻控制不住地开始了呻吟和喘息。

然而朴智旻还是疯狂地摇头。

“泰亨...泰泰操得旻旻最舒服...旻旻只想要泰泰...”

干！

金泰亨再不满足这个美人怕是一辈子都别想睡到他了。

最后也是在朴智旻的要求下，金泰亨内射了。朴智旻小腹则被精液撑得胀了起来，眼带也被泪水湿得不成样子。

取下眼带，朴智旻雾气朦胧的双眼仿佛在引诱金泰亨来进行新的一轮性事，金泰亨当然不会拒绝，解开手铐，把人翻过身来从后面又是一通暴风雨般的抽插。

那晚他们尝试了很多姿势，一个比一个插得更深，直到两人都射不出什么东西来，金泰亨才悻悻地抱着朴智旻去清理。

“泰亨，别...别碰那儿...”

“可是抠不出来啊...弄不干净旻旻要生病的...”

“还不是因为你射得太深了！”

话音未落金泰亨拿手指猛戳了一下那个小凸起。

“不要！不要了！真的射不出来了...”

金泰亨也累了，索性放过了他。

*********

“泰泰...你为什么非要这样虐待我...”

“因为我给你的痛苦才会让你记我一辈子...”

TBC...


End file.
